


Everything Changes

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Natasha has been sick for a few weeks and Bruce has a hunch.*Tumblr Request*
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Kudos: 30





	Everything Changes

"Nat?" Bruce takes a breath and knocks on the bathroom door, unable to hear much other than the running sink and the redhead throwing up a lung.

He wants to help her if she'll allow it; Fetch a ginger ale or some anti-nausea medication for the fourth week in a row.

There's practically a wind gust when she finally swings the door open. A scowl on her face, hair a mess and cheeks drained of their color.

He takes a small step back, "Do you need anything?"

She forces a smirk. It hurts to talk, so her head twitches with a whisper, "No."

He nods, wringing his hands uncomfortably, "You've looked better."

Natasha leans her hip on the doorframe and crosses her arms. He better have something decently helpful to she has to choke down one more foul, orange tasting pill or excessively bubbly ginger ale she will hurl all over him instead.

She scoffs lightly, "Your point is...?"

He smirks nervously, pushing the same request he's made for the past week. His voice is soft while he tries hard not to upset her;

"Okay; I just, think, that maybe, we should be considering the possibility-."

"I'm not pregnant," she whispers back.

He nods with a hint of anxiety, "Okay...so, then taking a test wouldn't be a big deal."

"Taking a test is pointless because there's no way I'm pregnant."

"I'm just, saying, you've been a little off-."

"...Putting it lightly."

"I think you're exhibiting a lot of the signs-."

"Ever hear of food poisoning?"

"Natasha. Four weeks? This is something else. Before we do any crazy tests looking for blood abnormalities, toxins-."

"You're not testing on me-."

"-My point is; I don't think we should rule anything out, Natasha," Bruce tilts his head with a soft hopeful smile, punching a fist into his palm in an anxious motion.

She hates to crush his spirit but she is in absolute denial with no intention of pursuing this wild concept.

Having a child wouldn't be the end of the world- they're in a good enough place relationship wise. There's only the obvious; concerns about the job, about her man's alter ego...And she has no desire to confront those issues at the moment.

Her eyes are suddenly lost, breaking the contact with a lifted forefinger. She's analyzing her body, stomach turning completely upside down once again.

Natasha whispers again and Bruce thinks not hearing her voice just might be more frightening;

"One moment."

Her door slams, the sink resumes and she's back to it. He drops his hands with a surrendering sigh, forehead falling against the door with a thud.

"...Nat?" He tries again.

"I need a twenty foot radius!" Natasha eventually manages to shout, her voice raspier than usual.

Bruce lifts his hands and backs up slowly at first, heading out to give her the space she wants.

* * *

Romanoff swallows hard fiddling with a box on their kitchen counter. She's gnawing at her cheek in a heavy mental fog with a million thoughts running through her mind.

It's a simple living space that is custom enough to be called a 'home'. She has her color preferences, scattered decor and that stupid sign over the front door with a science pun. It makes her laugh...regrettably.

Natasha looks down and lays a hand on her stomach. Daring to imagine what it would be like to carry a little one feels so unlike her. Wrong even. Children are a handicap, a distraction, a weakness for those who dare to openly exploit.

Then again...

Her finger traces down the side of her absent stomach. She finds herself smiling over the thought of a small girl with her long red hair, nerding out on her father's lap while she looks through some microscope.

Bruce would adore showing their son around the tower, to build some robot from scratch.

He'd revel in the mere idea of being a father, love and protect any child of theirs with his life.

Romanoff tilts her head with a hum, tracing back up side of her stomach…

Would they learn Russian or English first? Would she name them after one of her long lost Black Widow sisters? After Clint Barton?

Natasha laughs lightly and removes her finger from off of herself. There's no way this scenario is even possible. It's a daydream, a fantasy. She bought that damn box to appease Banner and shut him up about the issue, to prove she's right and he's wrong and she's determined to put an end to this absurdity.

She lifts the box with a flare once he enters the home, kicking the door closed with his foot and drops two full grocery bags on their counter.

She reads the back of the box, triple checking her instructions, “Do you have three minutes?"

He nearly drops the carton of eggs onto the ground, eyes wide once he processes what she's holding. He circles the kitchen, unreadable and already pacing aimlessly.

Bruce manages to address her after a minute, nervously stroking his cheek;

"Yeah? No more twenty foot radius? So you do think it's possible...-“

She snorts and stands with her box, "Not a chance. In fact I'll make a bet with you; when we find out that I'm right, you sing karaoke at the next team night."

"And if I'm right?"

She pauses outside the bathroom with a hand on the doorknob while she thinks up a decent second half of this proposal. She has nothing to lose;

"Then I'll sing."

Natasha removes her strip and preps it, shoving the rest of the packaging and instruction sheet into his chest, closing the door behind her;

"Read this and tell me what's what."

He flips the instruction page, extending an elbow to hold the paper at a distance, “What do the lines mean?

"That's what I want you to tell me," she responds with snark from behind her door.

"This feels oldschool."

"The options were limited. Create something better, genius."

"Maybe I will."

"How accurate are these things?"

"They check for human chorionic gonadotropin-."

"That's not what I asked."

He taps the box, "They're about 99% accurate."

Natasha reopens her door and nods for him to sit beside her on the floor, "Set a timer for-."

"-Three minutes," he sets his watch and settles next to her. He starts to fidget with the paper instructions, "One line is a negative...if two show up, you know.”

Natasha nods and pulls in her knees. Her expression changes quickly as she grinds her molars together. Her head falls backward against the wall, eyes closing.

"Are you okay?"

She reopens her eyes over his question and manages a half smile, turning her head in his direction, "I'm nauseous and I'm tired. And if you somehow managed to miraculously knock me up, I might have to punch you."

He folds and unfolds the page with an absentminded laugh. He'd brush the stray red hair from her cheek if she hadn't just threatened him. Bruce shifts, turning to face her;

"Is that how you'd feel about it?"

"What are you asking..."

"Would you be mad? If you were pregnant? You're angry every time I bring it up-."

"I'm not angry," she laughs briefly.

His head tilts, "I know 'angry', you're angry."

Her jaw tightens, talking through her teeth. She thinks for a moment and lifts a shoulder and tucks her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, "I'm not angry, Bruce. I'm just nervous."

"Why," he pries gently.

Her mind is a whirlwind. Natasha rolls her tongue over her cheek thoughtfully. He looks so happy, hope in his eyes.

She is controlling her optimism, prone to dismissing her own happiness due to her past;

"We both want this more than anything; a family. I wrote it off entirely. And we both know it would take some wild miracle for this to even be our reality. I don't want some sort of disappointment to change us. We are in a good place right now."

He responds with a reassurance, "I don't care what that piece of plastic says, I'll love you just the same. Nothing changes for us, Natasha. I promise."

She glances at her shoes, stacking her feet over one another;

"And if we are parents? Our lives change drastically."

"We'd figure it out, Natasha. Our baby would have the coolest mom in the universe-." his timer interrupts the twosome in their conversation.

She takes an inhale, exhaling heavily. Forcing herself to sit upright and cross her legs on the ground sends a stiff ache up her back. She reaches for the test strip, holding it with both hands and sits back beside him.

Bruce looks over her shoulder and she takes another inhale. Her head is spinning and for a moment she forgets to breathe.

Natasha is unsure of how she is supposed to feel, wishing she could freeze this moment and stay here forever. The constant nausea suddenly feels worthwhile, the headaches, the weeks of not feeling entirely like herself. She's in a bubble like trance and absolutely nothing can invade it.

He is grinning, eyes fixed solely on her reaction. A hand is on her back but it is if she can't feel it. Her eyes are glowing with her jaw agape in disbelief, focused on their tiny miracle. All logic fails in that very moment.

Natasha mumbles, finally vocalizing through her happiness and shock. Her head turns with a smile she can’t control, "I’m going to be a mother. We're going to be parents."

“I hope those vocal chords are nice and warmed up for next Sunday,” He lays his head on her shoulder, heart pounding with his own excitement and happy tears eyes when he mumbles once more with a subtle and yet genuine fear, "Please don't punch me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! :) 
> 
> Drop a BruceNat request over at gammacousin if you have one. If you have already submitted a request, it is in the works and will be posted soon.


End file.
